In Too Deep
by Macy-elizabeth2011
Summary: Meredith Shepherd ends up in New york with a son and mark as her best friend. Mer / Mark but a little Mer / Der in the beginning
1. Winter

Disclaimer: I don't own grey's anatomy or anything to do with it

Disclaimer: I don't own grey's anatomy or anything to do with it

Meredith Shepherd tiredly walked into her New York Brownstone after a 30 hour shift. Throwing her keys on the table she walked into her bathroom and began filling up the water in her tub, and stripping away her clothes. As she stepped into the warm water, her body began to relax and let the stress of the day and life slip away only to be interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Hastily getting out of the tub, she grabbed her silk robe and hurried to open the large front door to reveal a large man with a little boy asleep in his arms.

"Hey Mark, thanks for picking him up from daycare. I hope he wasn't any trouble for you" Meredith said gratefully.

"Nah, I love hanging out with my little man. So how are you doing?" He asked, concern gracing his features.

Sighing heavily she took the small boy out of Marks arms. "I'm ok, I'm just trying to be strong for Josh. He keeps asking for Derek."

"Well if you need anything feel free to call me" Mark said supportably, as he walked to the door.

"OK and again thank you Mark I don't know what I would do without you" she said as she opened the door.

After letting Mark out she began her accent up the stairs to Josh's room as the boy snored lightly on her shoulder. Carefully stepping over the toys scattered around the room she picked up his sports pajamas began dressing him. As she finished the little boy began to stir.

"Daddy?" Josh asked tiredly, his face questioning, as Meredith laid him in bed.

"No, honey daddy isn't here" Meredith said sadly, as the little boy began to frown. "Just go back to sleep" she said softly.

He simply nodded his head and laid back down on the bed. Meredith quietly exited the room and continued down the hall to her room. Once there, she put on her favorite Dartmouth t-shirt and laid down on her bed. Sobs began to shake her petite body as she thought of everything that happened, through her tears she dialed a familiar number.

"Mark, it's Meredith, can you come over?" she said in a teary voice.

"_Yeah, I'll be there soon. I'm on my way now."_

"Thanks"

After hanging up with Mark, Meredith tears began to lighten knowing that he would be here soon. Mark arrived not bothering to knock, made his way up the stairs to Meredith's room bracing himself for what he would find. He pushed open the door slightly to see her turned on her side with her back to the door not making any noises. While silently debating whether or not he should go in, she turned to the other side meeting his eyes when she did. Walking over slowly, he joined her in bed and let her lay her head on his shoulder.

"Mer?" he said softly while holding her closely.

After no response he tried again "Mer?"

"Can we just lay here and not talk?" She said not looking him in the eye.

"Ok" he said nodding slightly.

After lying for a while light snores began to fill the room, as Meredith and Mark had both drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

The next morning Mark Sloan woke to find the bed empty with a note on the pillow next to him.

_Mark, _

_Thanks for coming over last night, It helped a lot. Had to go to work and bring Josh to daycare but you're welcome to the coffee downstairs._

_Love, _

_Mer_

After reading the note, Mark left the bed to get a cup of coffee and head off to start the day.


	2. Hemmorhage

Disclaimer: I don't own grey's anatomy or anything to do with it, or any of the song titles

Disclaimer: I don't own grey's anatomy or anything to do with it, or any of the song titles.

Hemorrhage

_Not Derek friendly in the beginning but only for the first bit of the story. Ultimately it will be MerMark but will be a little MerDer for a couple chapters. Also All the songs that are titles of chapters or the title of the story are available on my playlist on playlist (.com)- username macy(underline)elizabeth2011 playlist Grey's (btw it keeps taking the underline out so I had to write underline)  
_

While filling out charts a deep voice whispered in her ear "That guys pretty much a goner, huh?"

Her face paled at the voice as she turned around to become face to face with none other than her husband Derek Shepherd.

"Derek what are you doing here?" Her voice shaking slightly as she asked fearfully.

"To come get you and Josh and take you with me back to Seattle" He said forcefully, the stench of alcohol coming off of his breath.

"Derek have you been drinking?" Meredith asked afraid of what he may do.

Stumbling slightly, he replied "No, I'm fine now go get your stuff. We are leaving this city."

"Derek, I can't. You need to go home and get some help. I'll call you a cab and you can go wait in the lobby for it to come." Her voice pleading for him to go.

"No, I'm not leaving you here now come on" he said angrily grabbing her by the arm.

"Derek you need to leave Meredith alone and go to Rehab" the approaching Mark Sloane said angry at his friend's reappearance. Pushing him away, Mark grabbed Meredith from Derek's strong arms. Taking her into his arms she began to cry softly at her husband's drunkenness. Seeing that there was no chance of getting her back with Mark around, Derek left the now quiet hospital. Carefully picking her up, Mark carried her away from the staring crowd and into an empty on-call room. Locking the door on his way in, Mark cautiously set her down, making sure not to hit her head on the bunk above. Joining her on the bed silently, Mark waited for Meredith's whimpers to subside as she slowly fell asleep after the long, exhausting day.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After what felt like hours Meredith finally awoke to find Mark's arms securely around her. Gently she removed his arm from around her waist and proceeded to go to the door when a voice startled her.

"What, No goodbye?" Mark said jokingly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh, sorry I didn't want to wake you." Meredith said mumbling to herself.

"So, how are you?" Mark asked for what seemed like the tenth time that day.

Deciding that a quick 'fine' would be the easiest way to get out of the question Meredith answered with a mumbled 'fine' and scurried out of the room leaving Mark alone with his thoughts. As Meredith walked down the hall to go pick up Josh from day-care, an arm reached out and hastily pulled her into a supply closed.

"What the hell? You didn't think it was important to tell your person that your husband was here!! A very angry Christina shouted at a startled Meredith.

"Christina, I really don't want to talk about." Meredith whined.

"What a surprise" Christina responded sarcastically.

"I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later" Meredith said while exiting the small closet.

"Whatever," Christina quietly mumbled to herself as she watched her person leave.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hello Mrs. Shepherd, how was your day?" The day care attendant greeted cheerfully.

"Just fine, Is Josh ready to go?" Meredith asked hoping to get off the topic of her day.

"Mommy!" The approaching 4 year old screamed happily, running into his mother's open arms.

"Hey honey, what did you do today?" She asked putting a fake smile on her face for her son.

"I made a new friend, Tommy, and I played with the some Lego's, and I saw daddy! The child exclaimed happily.

At the mention of his father Meredith's expression turned to one of worry. "When did you see him?" she asked praying that he was lying.

"He walked by, but didn't come see me." He said looking at his mother not sure why she seemed so nervous.

"Okay, go get your coat" she told him softly. Deciding now would not be a good time to discuss Derek she quickly ushered Josh out of the room and went home to the empty house.


End file.
